Electric Boy (CVerse)
Summary Electric Boy is an OC by darkeye28, belonging to CVerse. The sole survivor of planet 0 in universe 166, he was taken to CV's ship due to his extremely high magic affinity. Appearance Electric is a small teenager with long brow hair tilted to the left. Brownish-red eyes and freckles on his face. He often wears a large purple coat, an iron backpack and a bandana to hold his hair. During his Chaos period, his eyes became empty, with darkness and sorrow. Personality Electric is very confident on his own abilities, often calling himself "the strongest mortal". He is not entirely good, but he has a soft heart for those who needs help. He risks his life to save his friends and companions and is quite selfless, under the pretext that "his life should have ended long ago". Although he values his life an equal amount, often running away from danger instead of facing it head on. He has an understanding on the power of the demi-gods and Gods, and thus holds great respect for them and follows their orders without questioning, for the most idiotic they seem. While possessed by Chaos, he became much more violent, seeing the world as "a living playground" and completely losing the concept of "friendship". Chaos twisted his mind to the point that he was capable of betraying his companions and even attacking his own master, CV, leading him to be banned from the crew. During his lone travels he would pick fights with warriors all across the galaxy, wanting to discover the true nature of his powers. After the possession, he was blessed with indomable willpower, refusing to accept defeat and seeking to atone his sins as Chaos servant. He however, decided to give up relations with other mortals, refusing to accept new companions in fear of hurting them again. Personal Statistics Name: Eli Lice (former), Electric Boy (current) Origin: CVerse Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: CV's fleet general Backstory Planet 0 was a barbarian planet, unaffiliated to neither Crandmord or CV forces. Eventually, it was invaded by a squad of CV's soldiers, expecting to capture it. However the inhabitants refused to serve CV, fighting until the very last. Eli Lice was only a kid during this events, however he was able to kill two soldiers with his powerful thunder magic, witnessing this, the squad's captain decided to spare the boy and take him to CV's ship. That day, Eli lost his name, being know simply as "the electric boy", due to how his magic manifested. CV became very interested on the kid (probably because he was bored) and trained him on his own, quickly turning him in the youngest general, at the age of 15. Powers and Abilities Electric is a highly skilled and fighter and commander, knowing several martial arts and having creating several warfare strategies on his own. His magical affinity might as well be the strongest in the multiverse, at the age of 10 he was able to release electrical discharges powerful enough to melt though kairbidium, one of the strongest existing metals. When he became a general, he had enough power to destroy and entire planet (with help from his equipments). He has a great array of magic versatility, even mastering the strongest magical spell "DESTROESENTUDO" and being able to easily control all elements, tough he prefers to use lighting in combat. He is a genius engineer, having made all the equipments he carries, such as his Electric Gloves, that amplify his attack power by a great amount. From his spell arsenal, there are quite a bunch of relevant abilities: Short range teleportation, force field generation, electricity generation, elemental manipulation, flight, super speed, magnetism, weapons summoning and disintegration (mastered DESTROESENTUDO). Chaos Possession Electric Boy was possessed by Chaos during his expedition to Neo 11, gaining Chaos godly energy in exchange for Electric's servitude. While possessed, he can access Chaos energy to reach greater feats, pushing his body and magic to his limits. Post Chaos After getting rid of Chaos, he retained some leftovers of it's godly energy, and turned on his own, becoming even stronger as a "technical god". Battle Statistics '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]''': '''9-A''' | '''5-B''' | '''5-A''' | '''4-C''' '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]:''' '''Wall Level''' | '''Planet level''' (After years of training and magical exposure, his body became far stronger than those of a normal human, being able to sink large continents without his magical attacks) | '''Star level''' (Chaos power allowed him to exceed his own limits by a great amount. His skill with magic, combined with Chaos energy can pierce though beings with Star level durability) | '''Solar System level '''(Using full power magic attacks, he can pierce though the most resilient armor in the multiverse). '''Speed:''' '''Normal Human''' | '''Massively Hypersonic''' | '''Sub-Relativistic''' (Chaos energy allowed him to effectively travel across planets on his own) | '''Sub-Relativistic''' '''Lifting Strength:''' '''Regular Human''' | '''Class M''' (Lifted giant war machines using ''exoarms'') | '''Class Y''' (Could push planets with Chaos energy) | '''Class Y''' or higher. '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]:''' '''Human class''' | '''Town class''' | '''Planet class''' | '''Planet class'''. '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]:''' '''Athlete level''' | '''Moon level''' (With his shield generator on, Electric survived moon buster attacks) | '''Solar System level''' (Chaos energy granted him almost instantaneous regeneration) | '''Galaxy level''' (After his body absorbed godly energy, he became nigh indestructible). '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]:''' '''Very high''' (Ever since he was born, he had latent magical power which he could use at will, he can use his magic to revitalize his energy). '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Range]:''' '''Close range''' | '''Universal''' (With his Thunder Arrow attack and an hour of charging) | '''Universal''' (15 minutes charging) | '''Universal''' (15 minutes charging) '''Standard Equipment:''' Electric Gloves, Armor, Several guns (including plasma weapons) and Electric Grenades. '''[http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]:''' '''Genius'''. Highly skilled engineer, vast knowledge on all fields and master strategist. '''Weakness:''' Very dependent on equipment. Bad memories from his "Chaos period". Very protective towards his friends. Easily tricked by using the name of the Gods. '''Key:''' '''Pre-training''' | '''Post-training''' | '''Chaos Servant''' | '''Post-Chaos''' Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Electric Magic: '''Electric can create and manipulate electricity freely, he uses that as his support ability, by forcing his opponents to fall back. '''Thunder Punch: '''Electric throws a punch with his gloves charged with electricity, in a powerful blow. '''Magnet Gun: '''Electric shoots an invisible projectile, that sticks to metal and attracts it towards him. '''DESTROESENTUDO: '''Electric shoots a magical bolt than can seek a target, upon touch, it disintegrates the target. '''Thunder Combo: '''Electric throws a flurry of Thunder Punches, although, much weaker each. '''Thunder Magnet: '''Electric sends a wave of electricity tough metal conductors, instantly electrifying it. '''Thunder Gun: '''Electric shoots an electrifying projectile. '''Thunder Arrow:''' Electric charges a powerful piercing bolt of electricity that he can fire across the universe.